Demoness of the Sire
Demoness of the Sire is a intermediate quest released on June 4, 2012. It's the second quest in the Succubus Quest Series. This quest involves mostly on the Saracubus. Like it's predecessor, the first four quests including this one, is significantly easier than it's successors, though still requires high level requirements. Walkthrough *A high combat level is suggested to survive the God Wars Dungeon more easier. |items= *Saradomin equipment (so you won't get attacked by Saradominist followers in the God Wars Dungeon) |kills=* }} Message From A Commander Exactly like in Regicide, you will need to wait for a Post Man from the RPDT to appear in order for you to start the quest. Note, that if you are in Varrock, he will come more faster, but anywhere else in the world, it will take approximately 15 minutes. Though, if you log in and out during that time span, he will come immediately once you log in. Note that if you are inside of the RPDT building, he won't be there unless you walk outside of the building *Post Man: Parcel for Player from the RPDT. *Player: Thank you very much. *''You take the parcel from the post man.'' *Player: Who is it from? *Post Man: It's from Commander Tithike'vi'ne or "Tith" as she likes to be called. *Player: Oh. Okay. Thank you very much! *Post Man: You're welcome Sir/Ma'dam. Have a great day. Once you receive the parcel, open it, and read it's contents. It will say that you are required to go North of Castle Wars. Take a Ring of Dueling, and from Castle Wars, go directly north of Castle Wars. Your Letter will begin to shimmer and make a sound. It will keep shimmering, and the sound gets more louder where it will make a cleansing "ding" when you reach a cave entrance. Enter it and inside will be an oddly icy cave, though, there is a portal. Go across the ice (It leads directly to the portal) and enter the portal. From there, you will enter a strange snowy area with Saracubi and a few Saradominist followers guarding the place. The entrance looks sort of like a Palace except it looks it's either high in the sky, in a dream-like world, or covered with deep snow. Uncertain of your surroundings? Then look around the area to get clue of what it is. It's in fact high in the sky and it looks like it's quite frosty. With HD textures on, you will get a view of several mountains, somewhere that you had never seen on RuneScape as of yet. In the Northern Realms You will approach the palace where a Saracubi guard will stop you from passing. *Saracubi Guard: Halt. You are not allowed to pass onto sacred ground and the palace. You must prove to us you are not a Zamorakian. *''You show the letter to the guard and she reads over it. When she finished handing it back to you, she goes into a sudden shock'' *Saracubi Guard: Oh-Oh my! My mistake! I thought you were someone else! My apologies, please head on through Player. I'm sure that Tith is expecting you. Head on through the gates where you will enter a fortified citadel known as Arqspra. You can explore the citadel at your own pass, but if you enter the southern path, and keep on following downwards from the mountain, you will be prompt that you are now entering Northern Lands, and will suffer Frostbite without proper protection (Unless you have 120 Attack and Strength, you won't take damage). Head towards the castle in Arqspra, and inside you will see Saracubi guards guarding the front hall. They will salute to you when you enter. Proceed on to the door and use your letter on the guards there. They will unblock and salute and you enter the door. Inside, Commander Tithike'vi'ne is there. Talk to her. *Player: Hello, are you Tithhy? *Tith: *her expression appears shy* ... *Player: Umm, are you sure you sent me a letter? *Tith: ... *Player: Hello? Are you speaking to me? *Tith: Yes... *Player: Why are you acting like that? *Tith: Because... *Player: ...? Because what? *Tith: Shy... *Player: Right, so you're shy? *Tith: Yes... *Player: We can go to a room with no one inside so it can be easier to talk. How does that sound. *Tith: Okay. *Player: Good! You and Tith head inside of a warehouse room where it's neatly organized with swords and armour all over. *Tith: Much better. I'm sorry if I didn't spoke to you back there. I just get extremely scared when it comes to talking to anyone. *Player: No problem! Also, mind if I ask, you look young to be a commander. How old are you, if it's okay if I ask? *Tith: I'm around a thousand years of age. Let's say that I was here since the Third Age. *Player: Wow, that's a pretty long time. But anyways, I'm heading into a tangent here. Why did you summoned me here for? *Tith: Well, it's apparent that you are skilled in slaying Zamorakians, and you can help me out in defeating Maketi'le'in, a very dangerous and scary succubus that has been terrorizing the locals around the sectors between Castle Wars and West Ardougne. What I want you to do, is to go and scout out her base in the Dougne Mountains and bring back any intelligence you might of catched. If you manage to find Make there, great! *Player: So you want me to help you kill another one of your kin? But I thought you were all Zamorakians. *Tith: By Saradomin! Who told you that?!? Not all Succubi are evil! You see, his virtue and benevolence granted us the docileness towards you humans. You humans protected us for quite a long time, and even assisted in bandits raiding our villages! You humans deserve protection from the horrors that come your way! *Player: Hmm... interesting... #Do you know Ai? #Where can I find Make's stronghold? #How did you Succubi became Saradominists? #Tell me more about you. I'm interested. #I guess I should push on with it. #Do you know Ai? *Tith: Aieiknu'ti'se? She's Zarosian, but I can understand her motives. She's clever, intelligent and a resourceful woman who wishes to one day reunite the Succubi as one unified and happy tribe! I for one, support that, for she believes we're all sisters who are fighting for no apparent reason! I somewhat agree, we kind of are. War shouldn't be our primary concern. Love and seduction should be our main focus! We're tools of love and happiness, not tools of war and destruction! *goes back to options* 2. *Tith: Make's stronghold is on the Dougne Mountain Range, but should be easy to find. To the west of Castle Wars and north of Lletya, should be where the location of her stronghold is. It's quite a large stone fortress that's there. Be on alert for guards, and find any secret passages if possible. *goes back to options* 3. *Tith: Well, Saradomin first off helped us fend off bandits that usually raid our villages. When Zamorak rebelled against Zaros, bandits and outlaws accidentally assisted in attempting to destroy and plunder Zarosian villages. Our town was pretty small, but we were attacked often due to having nearly no patrols come by. Saradomin sent in his human soldiers to assist us. Some of them fell in love with our people, and protected us from any harm. They kept us safe, and worked day and night to ensure this. When Saradomin blessed us, he gifted us the ability to use holy spells and use holy equipment, something that we could not of done. The Humans still kept their dedication to protect us, but now it is time we return the favour by protecting them. *Player: There is really no need for a Saracubus to protect me. *Tith: Oh no! Don't feel like that! You probably would need assistance from your friends! *Player: *if they do not have any friends on their list* I have no friends... *Tith: Oh... that's too bad... *goes back to options* *Player: *if they do have friends on their list* Yes, and they are faithful companions! *Tith: Well, don't feel bad about it then! *goes back to options* 4. *Tith: Me? W-well... Th-that's kind of a hard question to answer but... since you had asked. I'm a Saradominist commander who is in charge of this far northern citadel. This citadel existed for years and had not been touched by any other god except Saradomin and Zamorak. Zaros never took interest in Acheron due to it being too cold for anything to live or grow here, but Saradomin blessed us with wild game to feed us for years and generations. The name Arqspra comes from the ancient nymph word "Far North". This citadel was also inhabited by Ice nymphs for a time until the end of the Fourth Age where they mysterious disappeared. I'm sure they live here on Acheron still, but we do not know if they still live or are extinct, but we do know they are related to the Island nymphs. But anyways, I originated from the same town that was saved by Saradomin. I became one of his most trusted generals, and fought along side Commander Zilyana, who was my best friend and sworn sister. Together, we had achieved many victories in the God Wars, but after that battle underneath the Northern Mountains, they all froze, and that was the last time I saw her. *Player: I've seen her, but she still thinks it's the God Wars. The dungeon is long thawed. *Tith: Well, maybe you can go and inform her to come up here to assist us then? I'd love to fight alongside my sworn sister once more! *Player: Well, I'll try. 5 Ends the conversations and you will proceed. Remember to go through all of the options, or you won't be able to complete the assignments she had asked you to do. Scouting the Fortress Items required: Rune pickaxe, Some food and potions if you get caught. You will see that there is a path leading towards the mountains. Once you head there, you will see that there is a giant bolder in the way. Mine it with your Rune pickaxe (Dragon pickaxe works too), You will then see that there is a few guards along with patrolling succubi. You cannot evade them, so enter on in, and you'll get caught. You will be then bought to a woman who is on the throne looking down at you. *Woman: Well look who we have here... Player. Well done my men. *Player: You! You are Maketi'le'in! *Make: Well well! If you aren't apart of those Saradominist idiots. Since they know where I am... I want you to save my hind, no? *Player: N-never! *Make: Come now player. *The Succubus leans forward to you* Just for a little bit?~ I promise I won't bite. *Player: You... ... *Make: Me...? *Player: I shall do your bidding, mistress. *Make: *The succubus lets out a loud evil cackle* Good! Good! Rise up my great warrior. *Player: What would you wish for me to do? *Make: I want you to help us relocate from this mountain plain to a former Zarosian fortress in the Wilderness that we could use as a new base, due to the Saradominists probably already knowing where we are. Once you are done, I want you to go back to them, and explain the situation... saying that I'm not here anymore... THEN KILL THEM ALL!!!! *Player: Your wish is my command, mistress. Relocating to the Wilderness Items needed: Food, particularly Rocktails, Prayer Potions. Good armour, a good weapon, emergency teleport and a Forinthry Bracelet to prevent Teleblock from harming you. You will now be teleported into level 47 wilderness, but you will be on a different map from other players who are not doing the quest, so you are perfectly safe from Pkers. You will be with a few level 56 Seduced Knights and together, you will find the fortress. Enter it, and you will discover it's full of revenants. You will now have to fight them all. There are level 101 Revenant Succubi and a few Level 126 Revenant Knights. Beware, for they can hit higher than their combat level suggests and can teleblock you. There are a total of three and will all concentrate on you, but they hit all at the same attack styles at one time and switch every 20 seconds, so you can use prayer to assist you. Once they are defeated, you will feel a vibration come down from your bones and Make will teleport in. *Make: You are so fun to play around with, Player! But now, I believe it's time to return you where you once was. *Player: W-what?!? You are then teleported outside of Castle Wars. Commander Zilyana Items required: God protection related armour, some food and potions. Like a normal God Wars Dungeon trip. Head back to Arqspra and speak to Tith who will be awaiting you outside of the fortress. Your character will be in shock. *Player: T-Tithy? What are you... *Tith: I understood Make seduced you into doing her bidding. Are you still loyal to her? *Player: What? What on RuneScape are you talking about? The last moment I was trying to scout the fortress, I was possessed by something, and it all went black. I felt myself walking doing something... odd. *Tith: Oh goodness! But what did you saw? *Player: The first moment, I saw myself teleport to the wilderness and saw a ruined fortress. I begun to purge out revenants and everyone teleported inside! *Tith: Relocation to the wilderness?!? This is just great... *Player: I'm sorry. I... *Tith: It's okay, Player. But can you visit Commander Zilyana for me? Though, I don't know if she will recognize you. Just to warn you, she's sort of a ditz and quite hyper for her age. *Player: Alright, I'll keep that in mind. *Tith: And please do not get seduced again... *Player: Alright alright. Like any other God Wars trip, kill 40 Saradomin followers and head inside of Zilyana's Boss Room. Upon entry, you'll notice that a cinematic will play. Growler will approach you and sniff you. He will then jump back and growl at you. Bree will then look at you. *Bree: By Saradomin! How did you get in here?!?! *Player: Umm... Starlight will then make a hostile nyeh. *Commander Zilyana: You must be a spy! *Player: Commander, please, reconsider! I have to tell you that Tith- *Commander Zilyana: WHAT!??! You KILLED her?!?!? ASSASSIN!!! KILL HIM/HER! You will then face against Commander Zilyana and her three body guards. Beware for in addition to the fight, Zilyana will also use her Saradomin bow to take you down dealing only 200, since she isn't pretty good at it. However, beware of her normal atacks. Once you had knocked down all of their health to 25%, the battle will stop. *Zilyana: I'm at your mercy, assassin... Saradomin pleas- *Player: Commander, I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to give you a message. Tith is still alive, and is worried about YOU, since YOU were frozen. *Zilyana: What? Unbelievable! We're in the middle of the Third Age! *Player: No! Commander, we're in the fifth age. I'm an adventurer, not a soldier! I do not fight for an army, I venture to many places, even rule a few places! But that does not mean I can show signs of humility towards my enemies. The Saracubis had won. Saradomin won the God Wars. It's over. You cannot return back to the Hallowlands, for Drakan has took it... but you can return to Arqspra. Tith is waiting for you there. *Zilyana: Hallowlands... Drakan...? *Player: It's a long story for another time. But please, return there. That is Saradomin's order. *Zilyana: I shall do anything Lord Saradomin requests. Finishing up Head back to Tith in Arqspra, but as soon as you approach the cave, you will see a hooded woman head towards the Ourania Graveyard. Follow it, and you will see her pass Scorpius. Head a bit west, and she will notice you. *Hooded Woman: Are you the person who goes by Player? *Player: Yes. Just what are you think you are doing? *Hooded Woman: If you read these two letters, I will give you the general idea of what's going on... but the first one is from someone you know. *''The woman hands you two letters.'' *Hooded Woman: I will see you around. Stay safe, fight well, eat harty, and arm yourself the best way you can possible. *''The hooded woman had teleported.'' *Player: From the start, I already knew she was a succubus, but why would she give me this? Read the two letters. The first one will be from Maketi'le'in. *''Dearest Player,'' *''Oh how gullible you are indeed to follow me like the very handsome/beautiful human you are! I'm glad that you had relocated us to the wilderness. By this time, my master Zamorak had told me to use you once again to help me in another plot to do a joint attack on all three kingdoms! Hahaha, aren't I beautiful? Of course I am, I am indeed your beauty! You cannot disobey an order from your lady, so come over here. Remember, I am still your mistress, and you owe me your life. You WILL obey every word I say. EVERYTHING!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...'' *''With love,'' *''Mistress Make.'' You will then begin to wonder and use the think emote. You then read the second letter, but it will be from that same woman you saw. *''Player,'' *''Before you head back to Arqspra, I wish to let you know that I am a Succubus. But I am not a threat to the Saracubi or the Zarosian Succubi. Me and my tribe had defected from Zamorak in attempts to follow a different god, the one you call, Guthix. We do not wish war between any one of our tribes ever more, and wish to live united in peace, and to co-exist with humans. However, the wars, chaos and endless peril that strikes the world today has been greater than that God Wars was years ago. So now, we look to you, Player, to help us. Several Saracubi had joined us to become Guthixian, and we even won support of humans. However, we cannot continue this effort to become one with Guthix without your help.'' *''Fight well, eat hearty, and arm yourself with the best equipment you possibly can, for we have a lot of work to accomplish.'' *''Signed,'' *''Cheiftress Hatae'ku'lu'' *''P.S. This is not a trick.'' As proof, I will draw a symbol of Guthix on the back, and if it shimmers, it's real. *''*You turn on the back of the paper, and the symbol of Guthix shimmers, and as you touch it, the god of balance's power goes through you.'' *Player: *after reading the letter* I don't know if I can trust her... *When you speaks to Tith, use the messages on her. *Tith: Hmm... it seems like Make really wants you to be apart of her mighty army, doesn't she? *Player: Yes, she does. She even mentions I'm "hers", and the fact that I owe her my life. *Tith: Yes indeed... Pray to Saradomin you do not get hurt. But what about that second message? *''You give Tith the other message. She reads it, and she looks at the back.'' *Tith: Someone you should never trust... Never believe that a Succubus is a Guthixian. I want you to burn this message. *Player: But she seemed- *Tith: Succubi are known to trick humans into believing that they are good. But in the end, they're just there to kill you. Grab a set of willow logs, and use a Red Topaz Gem on it when you put the letter in the flames. *Willow logs can be obtained from outside of the cave, and the Red Topaz gem can be obtained from pick pocketing or Shilo Village. When you have them, go right next to Tith, and put the letter in the fire, and use the Red Topaz on it. You will then see that a powerful green blast that will knock you and her back. The letter will then still be there, with your gem shattered and the fire instantly degraded. *Tith: So... she is a Guthixian after all... *Player: I told you! *Tith: Oh my goodness... I... I didn't know this... This is all my fault. *Player: Don't feel bad Tith. *Tith: Thank you so much Player anyways, for the help. We should be even one step closer into defeating our arch nemesis. Rewards * * * * * *Access to the Citadel, Arqspra from the Northern Lands. (Can be accessed from Rellekka by heading to Acheron). *Lyre can now be changed to the Fremennik Settlement in Acheron, which is near Arqspra. *Commander Zilyana is now replaced by General Arquoel. Trivia *On the Spoilers it reads: "That bratty Make took our workers at Spoiler Maker Inc. as her minions! It will take until tomorrow until we can finally sneak them out of seduction... damn succubi." *On the Adventure Log, it reads, "I had discovered another succubi division, the Saracubi and assisted their commander, Tith in infiltrating a plot by the Succubus of Zamorak! In addition, I had learned she was a long time comrade of Commander Zilyana!" *After the quest, you cannot access Arqspra from the cave you entered. Entering it would result in a useless cave with just a few cavernous features of the area, and it will not be icy. It will be replaced by the hermit, Saba, who was once in the Troll quest series before it being revamped, removing him. If you had completed Death Plateau before the update, you can talk to him and he will mention the trolls and Imperial guards would not stop disturbing him, so he moved down here. He appears to be living in peace, however, since the people near the Observatory and goblins there are not as disturbing nor is the people from Castle Wars. *This is the first time in RuneScape history you see the RPDT actually delivering a parcel to you, or anyone using the parcel service. *Despite the fact that the RPDT is renowned for their laziness and very slow work in addition to terrible support, your parcel seems to have been delivered with swiftness and accuracy without any problems at all from the post man. *This is the first quest in RuneScape to have sexual references. #Make flirts with the player several times in the quest. #Make even claims that the player is hers. #Make really appears to think of the player as a weak and easy prey to "play" with. *Mod Milton confirmed that RuneScape is experimenting to see if the game is capable of having a little mature content, since he estimated that 75% of the players have been playing since 2001, and the fact they're almost adults, he figured it would be a pretty good opportunity to do so.